


A Pack Halloween

by SterekShipper



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Post canon, Theo’s POV, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: Halloween had arrived and the Pack had a tradition. A tradition Liam wanted Theo to be a part of. Can he convince the Chimera?What will happen if he does?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mason Hewitt/Corey Bryant, Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A Pack Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. My first Halloween story. I hope y’all enjoy. 😄

“I’m not going.”  
“Theo, you have to go!”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“It’s a Pack tradition!”  
“Then you go, Liam. I’m not stopping you.”  
“I want you there with me. I want to celebrate with you.”  
He wanted to throttle Liam sometimes. The whole idea was pointless. “It’s a costume party. I’m not dressing up.”  
“It’s Halloween! Everyone’s will be wearing a costume! Can’t you just relax for one night? It’s not like you’ll be the only one. Please Theo. I want to go with you.”  
Oh no. Liam was pouting. Everyone knew he couldn’t resist that pout. Including Liam. It wasn’t fair. It was manipulative and conniving... and he had to admit he was impressed but also a little frightened. Liam could talk him into anything. It was a scary thought. “Fine.”  
“Yes!” Liam’s excitement was worth it. “I have the perfect costume for you!”  
“You already bought one?”  
“There was no way you’d miss the night. I had to be prepared.”  
He’s not even surprised. Liam always assumed he had the answers to everything. The fact Liam knew exactly how to play him, didn’t make it any less irritating... or true.

~

“A mad scientist? Is this a joke?”  
“Come on, it’s perfect! You already worked for three. You can totally pull this off!”  
“You want me to turn up as the very people who sent me to attack all of you? Seriously?” How did Liam think this was a good idea? It would be awkward and an unwanted reminder of those years.  
“Okay, forget about the Dread Doctors. It’s still the right costume for you. You love science!”  
He sighed. Liam had him there. If anyone knew him, it was Liam. He couldn’t hide anything from the beta. As much as he’d despised it at first, (being an open book after years of hiding was confronting), he’d come to appreciate the connection. It was something to rely on, a constant in his life. When you lived a life like they did, one entangled with the supernatural, you became used to secrets. Deception and danger were a daily possibility. For some more than others. Liam was right. He did love science. Despite everything he’d been through _because_ of science, he found an unwavering interest in the subject. If anything, his particular experience only heightened said interest. Being tortured and experimented on daily for half your life, served to be highly motivating. He wanted, _needed_ to understand it all. He had to know how it all worked. Anything and everything he could learn was up for grabs. Since then, he couldn’t shake the enjoyment he found in simple investigations. In finding answers. The small experiments they undertook in class were captivating. He understood now how it felt to have a say in the outcome. Every step he took, every action had to be right, perfect. One miscalculation and it could all fall apart. However, at least his experiments never hurt anyone.  
Maybe Liam was onto something. “Give me the costume.”  
“Yes! This will be great.” Liam’s smile was contagious.  
“What are you going as?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
Right. There was one problem with that plan. “You do realise I’ll see it on the way there? We’re going in the same truck.” Liam had the gall to roll his eyes. “It’s a logical conclusion, Liam. Don’t blame me because you didn’t think ahead.”  
“I’m not talking about the party, Theo. It’s a surprise because you won’t know until you’ve changed.”  
That... made more sense. Not that he would tell Liam. “Let’s just say I believe you.” If he had to go to this party, then he could at least have some fun of his own. Messing with Liam was always enjoyable. Listening to the muttered complaints as he made his way to the bathroom made his day. It took at least twenty minutes to put the entire outfit on. Why did there have to be so many pieces? There were buttons and straps everywhere. Not only did he have to wear the clothes themselves, he also had pretend test tubes along with an assortment of portable lab supplies attached to him.  
This had better be a good night. Liam was waiting for him in their room when he got back, and he had not expected to be met with a horned, spiked attire. He flinched, cursing the noticeable reaction. “The devil? Really, Liam? Is this you’re wrapped sense of humour?”  
“It’s a statement.” The answer was firm and unshakable. Liam believed every word without a hint of doubt.  
“Which would be _what_ exactly?”  
“It’s not you.”  
“I’m going to need a little more clarification, Liam.” There was never a day off with this boy. Nothing was straightforward. Other than the fact he loved the beta. Yeah, he said it. He’s in love. Anyone who has a problem with that, can keep it to themselves. He’d show anyone how little he cared for their opinion if they commented.

“You’re not the devil. The Pack already knows, but this way there’s no way to deny it. You’re a scientist, a harmless one at that. Your rough exterior protects the softer side you hide underneath.”  
He blinked. Then blinked again. Was Liam serious? He’d put more thought into these costumes than he’d realised. It was sweet. “You’re such a sap.”  
“You love it.” Liam’s laugh never failed to make him smile. No matter how he felt at the time. Some of his worst days had ended with the two of them curled in a fit of laughter. Liam was right. Have you seen a pattern? Everything seemed to lead back to Liam.  
“I do.” He leant in and kissed the beta. They had been dating for a year and he didn’t want it to end. “Thank you.” That’s all he needed to say. He didn’t need an explanation or a long spiel about the meaning behind the costumes. Liam knew what he meant and that’s all that mattered.  
It was time to go. This would be a long night but he’d do anything for Liam. At least with it being at Lydia’s, there would be space to spread out. The last time Liam had dragged him to a Pack event, it had been at Corey’s, which wasn’t exactly equipped for a group of supernatural teenagers.

~

He could see the alcohol, sweets and hormones already and they weren’t even out of the truck. “Why did I agree to this?”  
“Because I asked.”  
“You sure about that?”  
“We both know you can’t resist me.”  
“That’s true but you’re no better. I’ve seen how you go out of your way to please me.” Liam’s affronted look was priceless.  
“I do _not_ try to _please_ you. It’s called making your boyfriend happy. If anyone’s trying to please someone, it’s you.”  
“Is that so? Then maybe I’ll just go home-”  
“Don’t you dare.” Liam glared at him, which did nothing more than make him huff in amusement.  
“I think I will-”  
“Don’t be a jerk.”  
“Oh, _I’m_ the jerk? Says the one who accused me of having ulterior motives.”  
“Do you have to be so dramatic, Theo?”  
His retort was cut short by a shout from the house. “Are you two seriously arguing already? Put the claws away and get your butts in here!” Mason slurred from the front door.  
He raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Is Mason drunk already? I thought the party only started an hour ago?”  
“An hour’s a long time, and are you really that surprised? It’s Mason. He’s no better than Stiles when it comes to drinking. He says they deserve to get drunk after what they’ve seen.” Sadly, that was an accurate account. Sure enough, when they made their way inside, they found Stiles stumbling through the kitchen. Looking for yet another drink, despite being completely out of it already. Mason was beside him, preparing to do what looked like shots. Some sort of challenge. He should have known. Give those two a little alcohol and they’d challenge each other to anything. Corey and Derek were standing nearby, ready to step in if something went wrong. They’d ensure nothing got too out of hand.

Mason had dressed up as Star Lord, with Corey wearing an Iron Man costume. The two were obsessed with Marvel and no doubt had chosen the particular characters based on attributes. Corey’s, he was sure, was because Iron Man had a stealth suit which matched being a were-chameleon. As for Mason, he didn’t know what the relation was. Of course, it was no surprise that Stiles had come as Chewbacca. Star Wars, being his favourite movie, guaranteed a character from it and Chewbacca had to be Stiles’ favourite character. The best part though, was that Stiles had somehow convinced Derek to dress up as Yoda. A laugh slipped out before he could hide it, which led to Derek casting a glare his way. He knew better than to comment but he couldn’t hide his amusement. After all, Derek was standing there wearing detachable ears, a realistic robe and staff. Stiles had gone so far as to apply green makeup. All-in-all, Derek’s costume had to be one of the most realistic. Along with Stiles’, of course.  
He’d seen Lydia on the way in, before she’d left to tell Brett to get off the furniture. Brett, who was currently masquerading as a clown. Liam’s greatest fear. Which Brett knew. He nearly knocked the guy out when he felt Liam’s nerves. Liam’s hand on his was the only reason he didn’t. Even then it was a close call. Lori led Brett outside, as he realised her costume was that of a ghost. If you could call it that. It was literally a sheet with holes. That’s the best she could come up with? Torn linen? Anyway, back to Lydia. Liam had asked what her costume was, receiving a judgmental look before he answered for Lydia.  
“Maryam Mirzakhani.” Liam’s narrowed eyes spoke to his confusion. “She’s a mathematician. The first female to win the Fields Medal.” Now, both eyes were on him. Liam’s shocked, whilst Lydia appeared impressed. Not many people had understood obviously. The next ten minutes were spent fielding questions about how he’d known. It’s not hard. He’d done his research... and maybe maths was one of his favourite subjects. Not that Liam knew. It would only result in endless comments and jokes. If you don’t already know, Liam absolutely _hates_ maths. Liam insists it is the worst subject ever invented. Anyone who says otherwise, is chastised and made to regret voicing their opinion.

“There you guys are! I was starting to think you weren’t coming!” Scott was strolling towards them, with Malia in tow. The Ring Leader costume Scott had on was alright. Fitting that he’d chosen such a costume for a True Alpha. Although he was sure Scott hadn’t made the connection. Then there was Malia who, how can he say this nicely? Had opted out of participating.  
“We wouldn’t miss this.” Liam exclaimed. Why was he so happy about being here? It was like watching a puppy chase its tail.  
“Nice costume, Raeken.” He didn’t miss the sarcasm in Malia’s tone. They’d never get along. He was lucky she was being _somewhat_ civil.  
“At least I wore one. Too good for the holiday, Malia or did you just realise you’re scary enough as is?” Scott stepped forward, intentionally blocking Malia’s path. She clearly wanted to attack him. “I could be wrong though. Maybe you did dress up. I didn’t take you for the fair maiden.”  
Scott had to physically restrain Malia, who had lunged at him, snarling. “Okay, I think we might move on. There’s no need for spilled blood. Besides, Lydia will lose it if you get any on her carpet.”  
Once Scott led an angered Malia away, he noticed Liam’s frown. “What is it, Liam?”  
“Can’t you play nice for one night?”  
“Not when it involves Malia.”  
“So she’s not dressed up. Big deal.”  
“Big deal?! Liam, this afternoon you insisted I had to wear a costume because ‘everyone would be wearing one’.”  
“If Malia doesn’t want to, I can’t make her, Theo. I can however, ensure you experience the true spirit of Halloween.”  
“Not interested.”   
“How are you supposed to get along, if you’re constantly at each other’s throats?  
“She started it.”  
“She- are you _kidding_ me? What are you? Five? I don’t care who started it. Can’t you just pretend to like her?” Liam had so much faith that they would one day be friends. It was ludicrous.  
“You do realise that Malia hates me, right? It doesn’t matter what I do, that’s not going to change.” Liam’s frown grew. He sighed. “Why don’t we go back to enjoying the night? I’m sure there’s kettle corn here somewhere.” It was a well known fact that Liam had a weakness for kettle corn, and right on cue, Liam’s eyes lit up. He’d barely blinked before Liam made a frenzied dash for the kitchen. “Or I can just wait here.”

Glancing at where Stiles now stood, challenging Mason to a duel, he shook his head. The fact that Mason shouted an agreement only made it better. Derek and Corey had clearly had enough, seeing as they were dragging the two boys (whining about how unfair it was) away from one another. As tiring as it could be, they’d known what they were signing up for when they started dating the two humans. Derek and Stiles has been together since the hunters and Mason and Corey were as strong as ever. Without warning, (he really had to start paying attention), he was dragged backwards into the darkened hallway. Only a couple of steps in, he spun and pinned the offender. Standing there, a hand on his attacker’s chest, claws out, he sighed.  
“So... Kettle corn?”  
Liam offered a skewed smile, hands up in surrender. A bowl of the sweet snack clutched in one.  
“I could have killed you, Liam.” This boy was going to be the death of him. Letting go, he glared as Liam brushed a hand over his clothes.  
“As if. You’d be lost without me.”  
He snorted. Usually he’d regret making such a sound but he was too busy dealing with Liam’s ego. “Full of yourself much?”  
“I learnt from the expert.” There was that insufferable grin again. Oh, who was he kidding? He loved it.   
“Is there a reason you decided to pull me into a dark room?”  
“I wanted you all to myself.”  
“Is that so?” Pulling Liam closer, he wrapped an arm around the beta’s waist and leant in to whisper in Liam’s ear. “In that case, we could have just stayed home...” He grinned at the way Liam shivered. Until his boyfriend spoke.   
“Don’t even think about it. We’re not leaving.”  
His smirk, as Liam would describe, was downright predatory. If he just pressed hard enough, used the right words, maybe he could wear down Liam’s defences...

“If I see kettle corn on the floor-”  
The moment was lost. There goes that idea. Sure enough, there was a scattered pile around their feet which spilled as Liam’s back hit the wall. He met Liam’s wide eyed stare and rushed to pick it all up. She may be human, but Lydia was dangerous in her own right. If you had any sense at all, you knew not to test her. How she seemed to know the second someone had breached an unspoken rule was beyond him. When Lydia stepped through the door, they both smiled innocently. Of course, they weren’t fooling anyone. They were just lucky they’d hidden the evidence in time. Once she’d left, a warning evident in her stare, he and Liam started laughing. The fact they were intimidated into hiding kettle corn was hilarious. There was however, something he’d like to get back to. “Where were we?”  
Leaning in, he recaptured Liam’s lips. A soft sigh escaped his own.  
“There you are!” Liam pulled back startled, whilst he shot Stiles a disgruntled look. “Kiss on your own time. It’s a party! Come... par-ty. Yeah, that’s it.” Stiles actually giggled.  
“Stiles, leave them alone.” Derek was a few steps behind. The night was getting to his friend. It was hard to enjoy yourself when you had to constantly supervise your supposedly ‘adult’ boyfriend.  
“They’re being... boring!” Stiles slurred. Apparently Stiles was so drunk, it was difficult to think straight.  
“Not everyone wants to drink the night away.” He had better things to do and he’d like to at least remember what happened the next day. Unlike some people.  
“You’re just jealous because you can’t. Super-nat-u-ral-s. Al-cohol im-mune. Th-that s-sucks.”  
“I’m happy how I am, thanks.”  
“You’re n-no f-fun.”  
At that, Derek dragged Stiles away. “Sorry about him.”  
“Hey!” An offended shout rose from the other room.  
“It’s fine, Derek.” Liam assured. It was. As much as he didn’t like to be interrupted when he was alone with Liam, he enjoyed seeing an inebriated Stiles. It proposed a lot of entertainment. When he looked at Liam, neither of them could stop laughing.

A few minutes later Derek returned, only this time he was alone. “Where’s Stiles?”  
“With Corey. We agreed to take turns watching the two idiots.” He felt for Derek. He did. It couldn’t be easy watching over Stiles. It was hard enough dealing with Stiles on a good day, let alone like this. Not to mention he didn’t know how Derek managed to live with the boy. Sure, he and Stiles got along now, somewhat at least, but he couldn’t imagine being in the same space all the time.  
“You deserve it. At least Mason’s somewhat reasonable.”  
Derek smiled. “Tell that to Corey. I don’t think he’d agree you, Theo.”  
“You’re probably right. Anyway...” He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t but he couldn’t help himself. “Nice costume.” And, there was the glare. He’d known it would happen but he couldn’t even listen to his own advice. “How did Stiles convince you to wear it?” Derek didn’t respond. He huffed as he realised what happened. “Stiles kept asking until you caved so he’d shut up, didn’t he?” For a moment, he didn’t think Derek was going to answer. In fact, for a moment he thought Derek was going to leave. Then he noticed the slow rising smirk. That couldn’t be good.  
“You know, Theo. You shouldn’t mock someone when you have your own secrets.”  
Shit. Derek wouldn’t. This was more than maths. It was far more embarrassing. Relax, Derek wouldn’t tell. He just... wouldn’t. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” There was the infuriating raised eyebrow. He could feel Liam’s eyes on him. He could sense Liam’s growing interest. If he didn’t stop this conversation now, there would be no hope of preventing Liam digging. It was going to be hard as it was. At least he still had a chance, but he wouldn’t for much longer. Not if Derek kept goading him.  
“Would you like me to remind you?”  
Shut up, Derek. “There’s nothing to be reminded of.” He met Derek’s smirk, refusing to give in. Liam however, had apparently had enough of the exchange, interrupting their conversation which had turned silent.  
“Would one of you please tell me what’s going on?” Liam was looking between them, waiting on an answer. An answer he wouldn’t give. An answer he _couldn’t_ give. He saw the challenge in Derek’s eyes. Daring him to deny it. Again. “Theo?”  
He remained silent. He had to. Maybe, just maybe, Liam would let it go for once...  
“Well, if Theo won’t answer-” That drew his immediate attention. Derek was grinning at him. Egging him on.  
“Don’t you dare.”  
Now, Liam’s full focus was back on him. Unrelenting and intense. “What is this about, Theo? You know I’ll figure it out, so you may as well tell me.”  
“Alright. You win, Derek.” He never should have said anything in the first place. It was foolish and unsurprisingly, led to his own downfall. He saw, with a sigh of relief, that Derek accepted the victory. Which meant there was no reason to tell Liam. Except Liam was still staring at him, waiting. There was something else. Something more prominent. He knew that look. It was too late. Liam had reached a point of insatiable curiosity.

“How do you plan on getting out of this, Theo?” Derek was enjoying this way too much. “You may as well tell him. You know he won’t stop until he knows.”  
“Derek’s right, Theo.” Liam chimed in.  
“It’s either you tell Liam now or you wait until he tracks you there.”  
He cringed at the thought. Being seen was the last thing he needed. Shit. After taking a deep breath, he muttered the words, “I’ve been going to dance classes.”  
“You- no way.” He could hear the amusement in Liam’s voice, even though he was adamantly facing the opposite direction. “What type of dancing?”  
“Oh no. I’m not telling you that.” Two sets of eyes were on him. Derek and Liam seemed to disagree. Well, they were wrong. “I came for a Halloween party, not to be interrogated.”  
“Do I really have to follow you around town? Don’t think I won’t.”  
“Ballet.” He ground his teeth, hoping they wouldn’t hear. Of course, he had no such luck. Liam had a wide grin and was clearly trying not to laugh. “I’m going home-”  
“Don’t be like that, Theo. I just never imagined you as a ballerina.” A huff of annoyance escaped and then Liam continued by asking what he wore. The insinuation he wore a tutu was the reason he didn’t want Liam to know in the first place. The way Liam either didn’t think of the tights which he did, in fact, wear or chose to gloss over was a relief. He tried to leave but Derek blocked his path, allowing Liam to grab him by the arms and whispered, “you’re not getting out of this that easy.” Derek looked like he had more to say, but was distracted by Corey’s frantic shouting.  
“Stiles! You can’t eat that!”  
Derek sighed and excused himself, calling (quite forcefully), “ _Stiles_. Get down here, _now_. _Mason_. Stop encouraging him!” A second later, Liam had pushed him against the wall. This was why you don’t tease Derek. You would always come out worse than when you made the fatal mistake.  
“I think I see Brett-”  
“That’s what you’re going with? Really, Theo?”  
Okay. Maybe not the best course of action. Brett and Liam might be somewhat friends but Brett still pissed Liam off. More than he did himself. Liam still hadn’t forgiven Brett for coming as a clown just to scare him. Nor had he. He was clutching at straws here. Plan B, then. “We could go downtown. The Halloween festival’s still on. We could ride the ‘scare zone’ or visit the haunted house.”  
“We’re not leaving, Theo until you tell me all about this mysterious dance class and where I can watch.” Liam cooed.

~

He hates Halloween.


End file.
